She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me?
by DistrictOfMagic
Summary: Zack gives Maddie a great party for her 17th, but when he tells Maddie he loves her, how will she react? Will she deny it, or love him back? ZackxMaddie Chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

**She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me?**

''Hey Zack, what are you going to get Maddie for her seventeenth birthday?''

''I dunno..'' Zack said clearly not interested.

''...Her birthday is TOMORROW..you'd better hurry up.''

''What are you...my mom..?''

''No, I'm only saying.'' Cody said a bit annoyed.

''Well, say it to someone who cares...''

''Fine! You be the one to disappoint her.''

''I'm not gonna disappoint her, It'll be the best gift she's ever gotten'' Zack said rubbing his hands together and grinning at Cody.

''Oh no! I know what your thinking and NO, your not taking my gift for Maddie...''

''Dude, come on..'' Zack said pleadingly.

''No''

''Fine, I'll think of something else''

''Zack, writing on a napkin and calling it a ''card'' and giving her candy doesn't count''

''Aww man..'' Zack said sarcastically. ''I'm goin' down to the lobby to see what Maddie wants''

''Zack don't you think it'll be obvious what your going to ge-'' Cody started but Zack was already out the door. ''Her...'' Cody finished.

Down in the lobby.

''ZACK! No running in the lobby! I don't want any of my guests being hurt and I really don't need any of your childish behavior in here'' Mr. Mosbey yelled.

''Yeah yeah yeah'' Zack yelled back.

Zack ran over to see his favorite Candy Counter Girl.

''Hey sweet thang, can I ask you something?'' Zack said flirtatiously.

''..Oh, hey Zack...sure...'' Maddie said but not in her usual happy tone.

''I was wonderi- Are you alright??'' Zack said a little concerned.

''No!'' Maddie cried.

''Hey, hey what happened..'' Zack said soothingly.

Maddie came from behind the counter and sat down on the couch opposite.

''My birthday's tomorrow, barley anyone has remembered, my boyfriend broke up with me yesterday and last week my grandma died...nothings going right! I mean, I'm not even having a party.'' Maddie cried again.

Zack went over and hugged her without even realizing.

''Well, you're boyfriend must've been a real jerk to dump someone like you, I mean, you're beautiful and smart...'' Zack said blushing. ''And I bet your grandma's looking over you now, she'll always be there for you no matter what.''

''Zack, you're the best you know that...''

''I try''

Maddie and Zack both laugh.

''Hey, and not everyone's forgotten your birthday, me Cody and my mom and most of the Tipton staff have probably remembered.''

''I don't know, maybe...well, I better get back to my shift, Mosbey'll kill me..'' Maddie sighed.

Maddie kissed Zack on the cheek. ''Thanks'' She whispered in his ear.

Zack didn't say anything back, he just grinned.

Back in the Martin's suite.

''Hey sweetie, you ok'' Carrie asked Zack.

''Yeah, uh-huh, where's Cody, never mind, where else would he be...''

''I'm good too! Thanks for asking!'' Carrie yelled back as Zack went into his room.

''CODY!!'' Zack yelled.

Cody jumped with fright throwing all his books on the floor.

''DUDE! Don't do that to me, I'm studying for our test on Monday.'' Cody remarked.

''Studying on a _Saturday_??'' Zack said, sounding disgusted.

''Yes bec-''

''Look! I know what to do for Maddie!''

''What?''

''I'm gonna throw her the best party she's ever had and I need your help''

''When is the party going to be?'' Cody asked.

''Tomorrow..duh!''

''Yes I know that Mr. State-the-obvious I meant what _time_'' Cody said sarcastically.

''Let's say, at 5. Then we have practically most of the day.''

''Ok, I'll go tell everyone.''

''Ok, just don't let Maddie hear..and..you know what London's like...don't tell her till the last minute because she'll spill it to Maddie...''

''Got it!'' and with that Cody ran off.

''Maddie's gonna love me for this!'' Zack grinned.

In the lobby.

''MOSEBY, ESTEBAN, MURIEL, NORMAN, NIA, MILLICENT, ARWIN, GET OVER HERE!!'' Cody yelled.

''What?'' They all said in unison.

''Ok, Zack's throwing a HUGE party for Maddie tomorrow at 5 o'clock, and we want you all to come, just..don't tell London yet..because she'll go blab.''

''YES!! I love parties, especially with other people!'' Arwin said and everyone laughed.

**Ok, so that was my first chapter, hope you like it! There's gonna be another maybe a couple more chapters to it! ) Please comment! No flames though please but I will take advice as long as it's not too harsh lol. x**

**x-American-Dreamer-x**


	2. Chapter 2

It's the next day and almost 5 o' clock and everyone's dressed up waiting in the ballroom. There's Esteban, Arwin, Muriel, Nia, Millicent, Norman, Mosbey, Carrie, Patrick, Lance, Mary-Margaret and Corrie.

''Zack, you better go tell London, we have about 20 minutes till Maddie gets here'' Cody told him.

''Ok, what did you tell Maddie to get her to come here'' Zack asked.

''I told her to dress up and..well come down to the ballroom..''

''Well, I guess that's pretty obvious.''

Zack finds London.

''Hey London!'' Zack yelled after her.

''Yes, what is it?'' London asked.

''Go put on a really nice outfit because I have thrown a huge party for Maddie, oh, and get her a present.''

''Ah-hem'' London scoffed ''All of my outfits are nice, besides, Daddy bought me a whole collection of party dresses!! Yay me!!'' London cheered and clapped at the same time.

''Whatever, just got get ready then be in the ballroom, BEFORE 5...got it'' Zack asked.

''I think..so I can come at 1, 2, 3 or 4 then?''

Zack sighed.

''What I meant was, come to the ballroom, before 5 o' clock.''

''Got it!'' London ran off up to her suite.

Back in the ballroom.

''Is London coming then?'' Cody asked Zack.

''Yes, eventually..''

After about 5 minutes London arrived.

''WOW, nice waiting room, so where's the party gonna be?'' London said in a her usual high voice.

''Ur, London, this _is _the party room..'' Mosbey sighed.

''Oh...''

''EVERYONE! Maddie's coming! Hide!!'' Patrick loudly whispered.

''Ok, I have no idea why you're making me come down here Cody but this better be good because I spent ages getting ready an-''

Everyone jumped out and yelled Happy Birthday Maddie!

''Oh my gosh!!'' Maddie yelled.

Everyone gathered around Maddie giving her hugs.

''This is amazing thankyou so much! Who sorted it all out?''

''Me'' Zack said coming forward.

''Really...?''

''Yep, all for you, told you we remembered.''

Maddie went over to him and gave him a huge bear hug.

''Zack, I can't thank you enough, I can't believe you did this, it's so amazing!'' Maddie said almost crying.

''Anytime sweet thang'' Zack smiled.

It was now 10 o' clock and everyone was leaving. Maddie goes over to Zack.

''Zack, this means so much to me and, your one amazing guy, thankyou!'' Maddie said hugging him again.

''Really, I don't mind, I'd do anything for you because...''

''Because what?'' Maddie said pulling him from the hug looking deeply into his eyes.

''Because I...love...you..'' Zack said blushing. ''I know you don't feel the same but it's true, I always loved you, I always will, I just, I needed you to hear me say it once and for all...'' Zack said looking away.

''Zack I...''

**Sooo, what's Maddie gonna say back to him? Will she say she loves him too...or will she end up breaking his heart? UH-OH, what's that I see...a cliffhanger O**

**Lol, please comment, should I carry on then? )**

**x-American-Dreamer-x**


	3. Chapter 3

''Zack I...I...I don't know what to say...''

''I thought so...'' Zack said nearly crying. ''I knew you didn't feel the same way, I, er, gotta go...'' Zack ran off.

''Zack wait!'' Maddie yelled after him, but there was no use, he was already gone.

''What was that all about?'' London asked.

''Oh, nothing..''

''Come on Maddie, I may not be ''smartical'' but I know when there's something wrong.''

Maddie sighed.

''Zack told me he loved me and..I, well didn't know what to say back, then he got the wrong idea and ran off...'' Maddie said with a tear going down her cheek.

''If he got the wrong idea then go tell him''

''He wont want to see me now.''

''And how do you know that'' London said folding her arms across her chest.

''Well...It's late, maybe tomorrow.''

''Ok then, bye Maddie''

''Bye...London''

**It's the next day and Maddie is arriving at the Tipton, it's 8 o' clock.**

''Morning Madeline'' Mosbey said.

''Oh, hey Mr. Mosbey, have you seen Zack around here by any chance?''

''No, and it feels great!''

''Oh, ok..'' Maddie said a little disappointed.

**It was now 3 o' clock and Maddie was having her break. **

''London!'' Maddie yelled.

''Can you make this quick, I'm about to go for a massage'' London scoffed at her.

''Have you seen Zack today?''

''No, bye'' London skipped off.

''Well, how helpful, come to think about it...I haven't seen Cody, or Carrie today'' Maddie said to herself.

**Maddie arrives at the Martin's suite.**

Maddie knocks on the door. Carrie answers the door with tears streaming down her face.

''Carrie!?, what's the matter??'' Maddie said shocked.

She didn't answer. Maddie went inside the suite.

''Carrie, talk to me. What's wrong?''

''It's it's...''

''What?''

''It's Zack...'' She sobbed.

Maddie felt her stomach go funny and felt a lump in her throat.

''W- what about him?'' Maddie asked in a shaky voice.

''He's..he's gone...''

''Gone..?''

''Gone!'' Carrie sobbed again.

''You mean he's gone missing?''

Maddie felt like her heart was being ripped apart.

''Yes...l-last n-n-ight..he never came..h-home..''

**Well, bet you didn't expect that...did you? I bet you thought she was gonna say she loves him too...**

**Sorry, I like putting suspense lol. :) I mean aren't I :O **

**Hehe, hoped you liked it and I will update soon, not sure when because I have school tomorrow! :(**

**Thanks for comments! Xoxo**

**x-American-Dreamer-x**


End file.
